1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sheet supplying devices configured to feed sheet members held in each of a plurality of sheet trays in a predetermined direction and image recording apparatuses including the sheet supplying devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Image recording apparatuses, such as printers, mount sheet supplying devices thereon. A sheet supplying device includes a sheet tray configured to hold a stack of recording sheets. A sheet supplying device further includes a feed roller configured to feed recording sheets stacked in a sheet tray while separating the recording sheets. The feed roller rotates while contacting an upper surface of a stack of recording sheets in the sheet tray, to feed a recording sheet from the sheet tray.
Known paper feeding devices may have two sheet trays that are arranged vertically in a stepped manner. Feed rollers are provided for each of two sheet trays. In known image recording apparatuses, upper and lower sheet trays are positioned below the drive shaft. A transmission mechanism is configured to transmit rotation of the drive shaft in one direction to the upper tray feed rollers. The transmission mechanism also is configured to transmit rotation of the drive shaft in an opposite direction to the lower tray feed rollers positioned near each end of the drive shaft. In the transmission mechanism, the rotating shaft is positioned above the drive shaft, and transmission gears are mounted to the rotating shaft, which increase the size of the transmission mechanism in the vertical direction. In other known transmission mechanism and sheet tray arrangements, a path must be maintained to feed a recording sheet below and above the drive shaft, which path increases the size of the paper feeding device.